Persona : Breathless
by ciocarlie
Summary: anak kecil berambut ikal itu lagi-lagi muncul dihadapan Souji. Dan terjadi keanehan di Tartarus./ chap. 3
1. Chapter 1

_'Aku tahu kau akan benci berita ini...'_

_'Tetapi, kau harus pindah ke Iwatodai...'_

_'Disana kakakmu akan menjemputmu...'_

"Dia bukan kakakku..."

_'...'_

_'Apapun yang kau katakan, ia masih memiliki hubungan darah denganmu...'_

_'Gekoukan adalah sekolah yang cocok untukmu...'_

_'Jangan mengecewakan ayahmu...'_

_'Dan kirim salam ibu untuk kakakmu...'_

"Sudah kukatakan, ia bukan kakakku..."

_'suatu saat kau akan mengerti Souji... Jadi, ibu mohon jangan salahkan kakakmu ataupun ayahmu...'_

**Title :** Persona : Breathless  
**Rated :** T  
**Genre :** Friendship/Family  
**Main Character :** Souji Seta & Arisato Minato  
**Disclaimed :**  
Persona : Breathless © Me  
Persona © Atlus  
Warning : Gaje, AU story, OOC parah, OC  
Timeline : Souji akan kembali ketempat orang tuanya, anggap Minato baru menghadapi shadow pertama, tanggal mengikuti persona 4 dan jarak umur Souji dan Minato sama. Persona 4 mengambil normal ending.

Chapter 1, Should I?

Langit dikota Inaba tampak cerah kala itu. Souji dan yang lainnya berhasil memecahkan kasus Mayonaka TV itu. Ameno Sagiripun sudah mereka kalahkan dan hanya menunggu beberapa minggu lagi hingga Souji kembali kekotanya.

"Hah..." Yosuke menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap langit biru kala itu. Disebelahnya Souji serta yang lainnya tampak mengelilingi meja itu.

"Ada apa denganmu Yosuke?" Chie melihat Yosuke yang tampak sagat lemas pada saat itu.

"Hanya bosan..." Yosuke menghirup minuman yang ada didepannya, "memang bagus, kasus Mayonaka bisa terpecahkan, tetapi terkadang aku masih ingin menghadapi kasus-kasus seperti shadow ataupun persona..."

"..." Souji hanya diam dengan sedotan yang ada dimulutnya. Ia tidak menghirup minuman miliknya sama sekali dan seakan-akan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Souji-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yukiko menatap Souji yang langsung tersentak ketika Yukiko menepuk pundaknya.

"A-ah aku tidak apa-apa..." Souji mencoba untuk tersenyum dan tidak menunjukkan kegelisahannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun, memang apa yang kau fikirkan senpai?" Kanji menutup sebelah matanya sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kami akan membantumu jika memang kau memiliki masalah Souji-senpai..." Naoto, hanya tersenyum dan menatap Souji dengan tatapan cemas juga.

"Benar, bukankah kita sudah melalui semuanya bersama sensei?"

"Semuanya..." Souji menatap mereka yang menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum juga. "Aku hanya memikirkan kepindahanku lagi... Aku harus pindah ke Iwatodai 1 bulan lagi..."

"Bukankah kau harusnya kembali ke Tokyo senpai?"

"Tidak..." Souji menggeleng perlana dan menaruh gelas berisi minuman itu kedepannya. "Orang tuaku masih berada diluar negri, dan aku harus tinggal di Iwatodai untuk meneruskan sekolahku..."

"Kenapa kau tidak bersekolah disini saja senpai?" Rise menatap senpainya itu dan tersenyum kearahnya. "Kita bisa sama-sama sampai kau lulus kan?"

"Ahaha... Ayahku ingin aku bersekolah di Gekoukan... Kau tahu kan, Gekoukan itu sekolah swasta yang bagus..." Souji tertawa garing sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Padahal aku sudah mengatakan kalau..." Ketika Souji akan melanjutkan perkataannya, ia baru sadar kalau mereka semua memperhatikannya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kalau apa?"

"T-tidak, yang pasti aku tidak ingin ke Gekoukan karena... Disana ada kakakku..." Souji mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menandakan kalau tidak ada masalah yang serius walaupun sebenarnya ia benar-benar memiliki masalah yang serius.

"Kakak?"'Aku tidak bisa melihatnya...'

"Jujur, aku belum pernah melihatnya lagi sejak 10 tahun yang lalu..." Souji hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menatap kearah langit, "entahlah, aku tidak tahu apakah aku mau tinggal bersamanya..."

...

Souji melihat teman-temannya yang menatapnya dengan sedih. Merasa tidak enak dengan teman-temannya, ia hanya bisa sweatdrop dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"T-tenang saja teman-teman, aku hanya ragu-ragu ingin meninggalkan kota ini..."

"Memang orang tuamu tidak memperbolehkanmu memilih sekolah sendiri?" Yosuke menatap partnernya itu.

"Tidak, karena aku harus-" Souji menutup mulutnya dan tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Harus?"

"Tidak-tidak..." Souji tertawa lepas sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Sudahlah, jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi... Lagipula aku sudah biasa untuk berpindah-pindah seperti ini."

"Memang senpai sudah berapa kali pindah-pindah seperti ini?"

"Coba kuhitung... Osaka, Kyoto, Tokyo, Hokaido, bahkan pernah beberapa hari di Hiroshima dan juga Nagasaki..." Souji menghitung beberapa kota yang pernah ia tinggali. "Dan yang terakhir Inaba..." Semuanya hanya bersweatdrop ria mendengar itu.

"Tetapi entah kenapa hanya disini yang terasa berat harus aku tinggalkan..."

...

"Souji..." Yukiko menatap Souji yang ada didepannya. "Apakah kami harus menemanimu...?"

"E-eh?" Souji terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yukiko, yang ternyata disetujui oleh semuanya, "Apa yang kalian katakan, ahaha... Kalian tidak mungkin langsung ikut denganku pindah ke Iwatodai kan?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana?" Yosuke mengedipkan matanya dan hanya tersenyum melihat Souji.

...

"Tidak bisa dipercaya..." Souji yang beberapa minggu kemudian harus pergi ke Iwatodai hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Yosuke, Teddie, Chie dan Naoto yang sudah siap dengan semua kopernya. "Bagaimana kalian melakukannya?"

"Hanya meminta kakek untuk memindahkanku saja..." Naoto mencoba untuk menjelaskan semuanya. "Dan sepertinya kakek juga setuju aku masuk kesekolah Gekoukan..."

"Begitulah..." Yosuke yang sudah memakai ransel dan juga topinya hanya memegang koper yang ia bawa. "Kebetulan ayahku membicarakan masalah pendidikanku, jadi sekalian saja aku katakan tentang Gekoukkan, dan ternyata Teddie juga disuruh ikut oleh orang tuaku..."

"Ayah dan ibuku malah senang ketika aku mengatakan untuk belajar di Gekkoukkan..." Chie menaruh tangannya dipinggang dan sudah siap dengan beberapa tas ditangannya.

"Walaupun kami tidak ikut, kami akan mencoba untuk menghubungi kalian terus..." Yukiko, Rise, dan Kanji datang hanya untuk mengantar mereka.

"Begitulah, penginapan harus ada yang mengurus dan membantu ibuku, jadi aku tidak bisa..." Yukiko hanya tersenyum dan melihat mereka semua.

"Ibuku itu sudah tua, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian..." Kanji hanya menghela nafas sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Begitu juga denganku senpai..." Rise terlihat sangat menyesal karena itu. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan nenekku sendirian lagi..."

"Tidak apa-apa teman-teman... Bahkan aku tidak menyangka kalian akan ikut pindah ke Iwatodai..." Souji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap mereka semua.

"Bukankah itu yang namanya sahabat partner...?" Yosuke dan yang lainnya menatapnya dan tersenyum. "Akan selalu saling membantu disaat susah..."

"..." Souji terkejut melihat semua teman-temannya, dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih, semuanya..."

...

"Aaaah... Gara-gara menolong Teddie membereskan pakaiannya, aku jadi belum sempat makan pagi..." Yosuke hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang ketika mereka sampai didalam kereta dan duduk dikursi yang ada ditempat itu.

"Kau mau ini?" Souji melempar kotak makanan kecil yang berwarna biru kearah Yosuke dan segera menangkapnya.

"Apa ini...?" Yosuke membuka kotak makanan itu dan menemukan beberapa potong karage yang ada disana. "Woaah, karage buatan Souji!"

"Teddie ingin masakan sensei!"

"Cukup sampai situ anak muda, kau sudah makan pagi tadi, sedangkan aku harus membereskan pakaianmu yang bahkan melebihi jumlah pakaian Chie!" Yosuke menghentikan Teddie yang sudah hampir memakan karage yang ada didepannya.

"Hei, apa maksudmu Yosuke?" Chie yang terlihat tersinggung langsung membentaknya dan siap menendang Yosuke. "Hukumannya berikan karage buatan Souji itu, atau aku akan menendangmu!"

"Tidak akan bodoh!"

"T-Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kalian tenang sedikit...?" Souji mencoba untuk melerai mereka. "Kalau mau, aku juga punya beberapa makanan yang aku buat..." Dan seperti mantera sihir sementara yang bisa menenangkan mereka bertiga, Yosuke, Chie, dan Teddie langsung duduk dengan tenang dan mengambil kotak makanan yang diberikan Souji.

"Kalian ini..." Souji menatap Naoto yang duduk disebelahnya, ia hanya diam dan membaca buku yang ada ditangannya. "Kau tidak mau ini Naoto?" Tawar Souji sambil memberikan beberapa potong katsu sandwich yang ada ditangannya.

"A-ah, terima kasih Senpai..." Naoto hanya tersipu malu dan menerima makanan yang dibawahakan Souji untuknya.

"..." Yosuke hanya diam dan menghentikan kegiatan makannya ketika melihat itu. Tanpa disadari, Teddie mengambil beberapa potong karage yang masih ada didepannya.

"Hmmm... Karage sensei memang saaangat enak..."

"A-apa, dasar kau beruang bodoh apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Yosuke hanya mendiamkannya saja, jadi Teddie memakannya langsung!"

"Hei, itu akan aku makan nanti bodoh, kembalikan itu!" Yosuke langsung mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya kearah Teddie yang mencuri karage miliknya.

"Chie-chan juga memakannya kok!"

"Huh?" Yosuke menatap Chie yang sedang menggigit salah satu karage yang harusnya menjadi miliknya. "Inikah salahmu karena hanya melamun saja...!"

"Kau..." Dan sekali lagi, pertengkaran mereka terpicu oleh satu hal yaitu 'Karage'.

"Hei, hei kalian ini..."

...

"Jadi hari ini adikmu akan datang...?" Suara laki-laki itu tampak sedang berbicara dengan yang lainnya. Beberapa dari mereka juga berada disana. Dan salah seorang dari mereka hanya mengangguk dan menatapnya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita menjemputnya saja sekarang?" Suara seorang perempuan yang merupakan salah satu dari mereka hanya tersenyum dan menatapnya.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita jemput saja sekarang, lagipula kita harus berjaga-jaga jika saja mereka sampai ketika 'Dark Hour' muncul..." Perempuan berambut merah itu hanya menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

...

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan tampak suasana di kereta sangat sepi. Yosuke, Chie, dan Teddie sedang bermain kartu bersama-sama, Naoto masih membaca buku yang ada ditangannya, dan Souji sedang mendengarkan musik sambil menutup matanya.

_**'...chan...'**_

Suara yang tidak asing lagi terdengar di telinga Souji. Tetapi tidak terlalu jelas, dan membuatnya membuka matanya.

_**'...-chan...'**_

_**'...napa...u...mangg...ku...-chan...?'**_

Souji memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing karena mendengar suara itu. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan tetapi ia pernah mendengar suara itu.

_'...sei...sensei...'_

_**'kenapa, nii-chan mengatakan itu...?'**_

Suara itu semakin jelas dan semakin membuat kepala Souji sakit. Ia menutup matanya dan memijit kepalanya.

_'...er...partner...hei...'_

_**'aku bukan kakakmu!'**_

"Partner!" Ketika Souji sadar, yang ia lihat hanyalah Naoto, Chie, Yosuke, dan Teddie yang melihatnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Y-Yosuke ada apa?"

"Ada apa bagaimana? Kau tampak kesakitan dan berkeringat dingin!" Yosuke hanya menatap Souji dengan tatapan cemas, dan diikuti anggukan yang lainnya yang tidak kalah cemas melihat keadaan Souji.

_**'Kita akan tiba di Iwatodai dalam waktu beberapa saat lagi... Silahkan periksa barang bawaan kalian dan jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal...'**_

"Apakah kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa Souji-kun...?" Chie menatap Souji sambil mengelap keringat yang mencucur didahinya.

"Y-Ya, aku tidak apa-apa..."

_**'I will burn my dread...'**_

Suara handphone itu terdengar dari kantong celana Souji. Dengan cepat ia mengambilnya, sebuah sms tampak disana.

"Kau mengganti ring tonemu partner?"

"Begitulah, aku sudah bosan dengan ring toneku yang lama..." Souji membuka handphonenya dan melihat pesan yang ada disana.

From : 08xxxxxxxxxx

_'Aku menunggumu didepan stasiun Iawtodai, kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh segera hubungi nomor ini...'_

_'Kakakmu'_

Souji menatap sms itu dan membalasnya dengan cepat. Lalu, menutupnya kembali dan tersenyum kearah teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa teman-teman..." Souji mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasa. "Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, jadi sebaiknya bersiap-siap saja..."

...

_Drrrrt... Drrrrt..._

"Kau tidak mengaktifkan handphonemu?" Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk dan membuka handphonenya.

From : 08xxxxxxxxx

_'Aku bisa menjaga diriku, dan jangan khawatir... Lagipula aku tidak mau merepotkanmu...'_

_'Adikmu'_

"..."

"Ada apa? Adikmu mengirimkan pesan?" Perempuan berambut cokelat itu hanya menatapnya dan laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk.

"Sepertinya mereka memang sampai ketika 'Dark Hour' muncul..." Perempuan berambut merah itu hanya menatap jam yang ada dipergelangan tangan kanannya saja.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap saja..."

...

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.55 malam. Souji dan yang lainnya sudah siap dengan semua tas yang ia bawa. Dan dengan segera mereka berjalan dan menuruni kereta.

"Ah, sampai juga..." Yosuke menguap dan menatap kearah depannya. "Benar-benar berbeda dari ketika kita kemari pada waktu itu ya..." Yosuke menatap sekitarnya yang gelap dan sepi.

"Tentu saja bodoh, ini sudah malam dan tidak mungkin ada orang lain selain kita..." Chie hanya menaruh tangannya dipinggang dan menatap kearah atas. "Whoaaa... Bulan purnama..."

"Kalau melihatnya ditempat seperti ini bulan itu tampak sangat mengerikan..." Yosuke hanya berdecak kesal melihat itu.

11.56

.

11.57

.

11.58

.

11.59

.

00.00

Tiba-tiba lampu yang tadinya sudah redup semakin gelap. Disekitar mereka tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sepi, dan tidak ada seorangpun. Yang ada hanyalah beberapa peti mati yang ada disana.

"A-ada apa ini...?" Teddie mencoba untuk melihat sekitarnya. "Shadow... Mereka ada disini..." Souji dan yang lainnya melihat kearah Teddie dengan tatapan terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana mungkin!"

"Senpai, apakah kita harus menuju keasrama sendirian atau tidak?" Naoto hanya bisa mempersiapkan senjatanya dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Seharusnya ia..."

...

"Ada yang aneh dengan dark hour ini..." Perempuan berambut merah panjang bergelombang itu hanya bisa menganalisa seluruh tempat disana.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Laki-laki bertopi yang ada didekatnya hanya bisa tampak panik dan mencoba untuk melihat sekitarnya.

"Bagaimanapun, kita harus menemukan mereka, bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak pernah menghadapi shadow..."

"Kalau begitu kita berpencar... Sampai dark hour selesai..." Semuanya mengangguk dan berlari kearah dalam stasiun.

...

Tiba-tiba sekumpulan kabut tampak menyelimuti sekitar mereka. Bahkan saat ini untuk melihatpun sangat susah. Souji dan yang lainnya tampa sadar sudah memisah dan tidak berkumpul kembali.

"Partner, Chie, Teddie, Naoto, kalian dimana!" Yosuke tampak tidak bisa melihat dan bergerak dari sana. "Sial, kabut ini mengganggu saja..."

Tanpa disadari Yosuke, seekor shadow tampak siap menyerangnya dan ketika sadar, Yosuke tidak bisa mengelak darinya.

"Gawat!"

"Hermes, Agi!" Suara seorang laki-laki yang asing didengar oleh Yosuke. Walaupun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, Yosuke mencoba untuk melihat siluet pemuda bertopi itu. Dan pemuda itu juga tampak mendekati Yosuke. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Siapa kau...?"

"Kau yang akan datang hari ini bukan...?" Semakin dekat, Yosuke bisa melihat pemuda bertopi dan berambut hitam itu. "Namaku Iori Junpei, senang bertemu denganmu Souji..." Melihat wajah Yosuke, ia menjadi bingung dan menatapnya lagi. "Kau tidak mirip dengan kakakmu..."

"Itu karena aku bukan Souji..." Yosuke hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat laki-laki itu.

"Siapa kau?"

...

"Tch, Yosuke bodoh dimana dia?" Chie menatap kesekitarnya, mencoba untuk melihat apakah ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membantunya untuk melihat atau tidak. Tetapi, ia tidak menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang akan menyerangnya.

"Io, Ga-"

"E-eh?" Chie yang melihat sesosok persona akan menyerangnya langsung refleks berteriak dan menutup matanya.

"Huh, kau...?" Suara yang memanggil persona itu langsung mendekatinya dan menghentikan serangan personanya. Sosok seorang perempuan berambut cokelat pendek itu mendekatinya. Chie hanya lemas dan mencoba untuk menghela nafas lega.

"Kukira aku akan mati..." Chie memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang dan melihat kearah perempuan itu. "Hei, siapa kau!"

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu... Aku, Yukari Takeba siapa kau...?"

...

"Ugh... Kabut ini berbeda dengan di Mayonaka... Hidungku sakit dan tidak bisa menghirup dengan baik Kuma..." Teddy tampak panik dan bingung melihat sekelilingnya.

"Awas dibelakangmu!" Suara perempuan langsung mengagetkan Teddie dan membuatnya menoleh kebelakang. Seekor shadow tampak menyerangnya, dan Teddie terlambat menyadarinya.

"Wha-!"

"Penthesilea, Bufula!" Perempuan berambut merah bergelombang itu hanya menghela nafas dan mendekati Teddie. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"S-siapa?"

"Namaku adalah Mitsuru Kirijo, kau adalah Souji...?" Mitsuru menatap Teddie yang tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai manusia ataupun hewan. "...sepertinya bukan..."

"Teddie bukan sensei, tetapi Teddie suka sensei..." Teddie tersenyum dan melihat Mitsuru, "Jadi, kau mau smooth dengan Teddie?"

"...execution!"

...

"Naoto, kau tidak apa-apa...?" Souji yang ternyata masih bersama dengan Naoto hanya mencoba untuk melindungi Naoto. Bersiap dengan senjata yang dipinjamkan Naoto, Souji melihat sekelilingnya.

"Y-ya aku tidak apa senpai... Tetapi, kabut apa ini...?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu tapi..."

"Orpheus!" Suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat Souji langsung menoleh dan refleks memanggil personanya.

"Izanagi!"

TRANG!

Tampak serangan Souji menghentikan persona itu. Dan dengan cepat, ia berlari menuju keorang yang memanggil persona itu, dan segera mengacungkan senjatanya didahi orang itu. Dan dengan cepat, laki-laki yang memanggil persona itu juga mengacungkan senjatanya keleher Souji.

"Senpai!"

"Minato, ada apa ini?"

"Kau...!" Souji menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan terkejut dan mencoba untuk mundur menjauh dari tempat itu.

00.01

Dark Hour tampak sudah selesai, dan kabut itu menghilang seiring dengan orang-orang yang sudah kembali seperti semula. Ketika itu, ternyata mereka semua berada ditempat yang tidak terlalu jauh, dan hanya saling bertatapan.

"Partner, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yosuke, begitu juga dengan Chie dan juga Teddie menghampiri Souji dan Naoto.

"Minato, kau tidak apa-apa?" Junpei, Yukari, dan Mitsuru juga menghampiri Minato dan melihat keadaan mereka.

"Tunggu..." Yosuke melihat Minato dan Naoto secara bergantian, begitu juga dengan Akihiko dan juga Souji. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga punya kakak disini Naoto?"

"Apa maksudmu Yosuke-senpai?"

"Kau kakak Naoto?" Yosuke menunjuk Minato, dan ia hanya menggeleng begitu juga dengan Naoto. "E-eh? Tetapi, kau adalah kakak Souji yang ia ceritakan bukan?" Yosuke menunjuk kearah Akihiko, dan ia menggeleng juga. Sementara Souji hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu, jadi yang mencari kakaknya adalah anak ini?" Junpei melihat kearah Souji, dan Yosuke hanya mengangguk. "Hei Minato, kalau begitu ia adikmu...?"

"Huh?" Para I.T hanya bisa menatap Souji dan Minato yang saling bertatapan.

"Sudah 10 tahun..." Minato menatap Souji yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. "Bagaimana keadaanmu...?"

"...aku baik..." Souji hanya diam dan tidak menatap Minato. "Kakak..."

"Apa!" Para anggota I.T dan S.E.E.S hanya bisa terkejut dengan itu dan terdiam.

...To be Continue..

Ahahaha AU paling gaje yang pernah gw bikin xD dsini Minato sama Souji itu kakak adik beda usia 1 tahun. Kenapa mereka bisa sama-sama di kelas 2 smu? ntar dijelasin di chapter selanjutnya xD dan kenapa mereka ga mirip juga dijelasin ntar x3. Ah buat ffic **Persona 4 : Sacrifece **ama **Persona 4 : Return to the Journey **bakal dipublish sekarang setelah ni :) so...

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Sudah 10 tahun…" Minato menatap Souji yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja, "bagaimana keadaanmu…?"

"…aku baik…" Souji hanya diam dan tidak menatap Minato, "kakak…"

…

"APA!" Para anggota I.T dan S.E.E.S hanya bisa terkejut mendengarnya dan hanya terdiam.

**Title : **Persona : Breathless

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Friendship/Family

**Main Character : **Souji Seta & Arisato Minato

**Disclaimed : **Persona punya Atlus author cman minjem cerita doing :p

**Warning : **Gaje, AU Story, OOC parah, OC

**Timeline : **(karena banyak yang bingung ane perjelas dan sedikit diganti x3 *plak*) Anggap Souji dan Yosuke pindah ke Yasogami setelah Junpei diajak masuk SEES pas pertama kali masuk ke Tartarus tanggal 21 April.

**Chapter 2, New Arcana**

22 April

**01.00**

Setelah menjemput Souji dan yang lainnya, mereka bertiga bersama dengan anggota SEES memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama. Sesampainya disana, mereka berkumpul di lantai satu untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

"…" tampak Minato yang hanya diam sambil mendengarkan headphonenya sambil membaca buku yang ada ditangannya.

"…" Soujipun hanya duduk dan membaca buku yang ada ditangannya juga. Aura disekitar mereka terasa berat dan seakan-akan tidak bisa diredakan sedikitpun. Semua anggota SEES dan juga IT hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat semua yang ada didepan mereka dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kalian semua juga persona-user?" Mitsuru memulai pembicaraan dan menatap Yosuke, Teddie, dan Naoto yang duduk didepannya.

"Begitulah, namaku adalah Naoto Shirogane," Naoto mencoba untuk ramah dan tersenyum kearah Mitsuru, Akihiko, Junpei, dan Yukari, "dan sebelahku adalah Yosuke-senpai, yang memakai kostum beruang adalah Teddie, perempuan berambut cokelat pendek disebelahku adalah Chie-senpai dan yang ada disana adalah… Souji-senpai."

"Tetapi kami tidak pernah melihat keadaan seperti tadi, lagipula kenapa shadow-shadow itu ada di dunia kita?" Yosuke tampak berfikir tentang semua kejadian yang tadi mereka rasakan.

"Itu dinamakan Dark Hour," Akihiko menjawab pertanyaan Yosuke.

"Dark Hour?"

"Kalian percaya kalau satu hari itu lebih dari 24 jam, "Yosuke, Chie, Teddie, dan Naoto hanya menggeleng, "Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, maka saat itu waktu akan berhenti selama 1 jam, dan shadow-shadow akan keluar dari tempatnya. Ketika itu semua orang akan berubah menjadi peti mati, dan langit akan berwarna kuning kala itu."

"Tetapi aku tidak pernah melihat Dark Hour dengan kabut seperti tadi…" Yukari tampak tidak terlalu senang dengan semua itu, "Mataku sakit ketika melihat kabut itu…"

"Ah kalau itu—"

"Di Inaba, kabut seperti itu terjadi di Mayonaka TV station…" Souji memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya dan ikut berdiskusi dengan mereka semua, "Mungkin sama seperti Dark Hour, disana para shadow bermunculan…"

"Lalu kenapa Dark Hour bisa bercampur dengan mayonaka?"

"Itulah yang aku bingungkan, " Minato melepaskan headsetnya dan menghampiri Mitsuru dan juga yang lainnya, "dan ini baru terjadi ketika Souji dan yang lainnya datang bukan?"

"Benar," Mitsuru mengangguk dan melihat kearah Souji dan yang lainnya, "sejak kecil aku sudah melihat dark hour, dan baru kali ini aku melihat dark hour yang bersamaan dengan kabut seperti ini…"

…

"Hei, kenapa keadaannya jadi tegang seperti ini dude, "Junpei mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana disana, "Bagaimana kalau kita segera berbagi kamar dan tidur? Ingat, besok kita harus sekolah…"

"Benar juga, baiklah karena kamar disini terbatas sepertinya aku harus membagi satu kamar untuk dua orang." Mitsuru melihat kearah Teddie, "baiklah, Chie akan tidur bersama dengan Yukari… Sementara Yosuke akan bersama dengan Junpei, dan Teddie akan menempati kamar kosong didekat kamar Junpei (kamar Ken)."

"Wha—" Teddie tampak terkejut dengan keputusan Mitsuru, "kenapa Teddie harus tidur sendirian?"

"Itu karena kau 'berbahaya'…" Mitsuru menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam membuat Teddie menjadi jawdrop dan semuanya terkecuali Souji dan Minato hanya sweatdrop, "Souji, entah apa yang menjadi masalah kalian berdua. Tetapi sepertinya kalian harus berada dikamar yang sama…"

"Aku tidak masalah Mitsuru-senpai…"

"Dan Naoto-kun, kau akan sekamar dengan Akihiko. Dia akan—"

"E—Eh senpai…" Naoto langsung memotong pembicaraan ketika mendengar itu, "aku tidak mungkin tidur dengan Akihiko-senpai…"

"Kenapa, kau keberatan?"

"T—tentu saja…"

"Ah benar juga," Yosuke langsung memotong pembicaraan Naoto dan melihat Mitsuru, "senpai, Naoto-kun itu perempuan, mana mungkin ia tidur dengan Akihiko-senpai, kecuali kalau Akihiko-senpai itu sejenis dengan kanci (kanji banci *diziodyne Kanji*)."

_**...**_

Di Inaba, kala itu Kanji sedang menjahit boneka berbentuk Teddie sebagai apresiasi (hah?) maksudnya kerinduannya pada sang beruang tercinta (lah?) Itu bersin-bersin tanpa sebab.

"Cih, entah kenapa aku ingin membunuh Yosuke-senpai saat ini..." Menusuk-nusuk jarum yang ada ditangannya kearah tangan boneka Teddie sebagai pelampiasan amarah, ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi (sejak kapan Kanji kerja jadi pembuat boneka?).

_**...**_

"UWAAA!" Teddie langsung teriak-teriak gaje sambil pegangin tangannya.

"Kenapa Teddie?" Chie yang berada didekatnya langsung kaget dan melihat keadaan Teddie.

"T-Tangan Teddie kaya ditusuk-tusuk jarum..." Teddie menangis-nangis gaje sambil peluk-peluk Chie.

"Ada apa dengannya Satonaka?"

"Entahlah senpai," Chie melihat Mitsuru dan yang lainnya yang langsung melihat kearah Teddie dan Chie.

"..." Yosuke hanya diam dan jawdrop melihat Teddie yang sedang kesakitan itu.

"Ada apa Yosuke?"

"Entahlah partner, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau itu semua salahku sehingga Teddie jadi kaya gitu..." Yosuke hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita tidur saja," Junpei menguap dan berjalan kekamarnya diikuti oleh Yosuke. Begitu juga dengan Chie dan Yukari, serta Naoto yang akhirnya diputuskan tidur bersama Mitsuru dan Minato yang langsung menuju kekamar tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Souji.

Souji mengangkat bahunya dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

_'...i...hei...'_

Souji yang mendengar suara seseorang langsung menoleh dan menemukan seorang anak kecil perempuan berambut putih keperakan ikal dan panjang dengan baju terusan putih lengan panjang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau..."

_'Kita bertemu kembali bukan?'_

"Lagi...?"

_'Kau tidak ingat denganku...?' _anak perempuan itu terlihat murung dan hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Souji, '_tetapi tenang saja, kau pasti akan mengingatku kalau waktunya tiba...'_

"Apa maksudmu?"

_'Sampai jumpa, Souji-nii...' _anak kecil itu tersenyum dan menghilang begitu saja dari depan Souji yang hanya terdiam melihat semua itu.

"Oi, kau tidak mau tidur?" Souji menoleh dan mendapatkan Minato yang ternyata menunggunya ddiepan kamar, "aku akan mengunci pintu kamar..."

"Ah, baiklah..." Souji hanya mengangguk dan naik kelantai 2 untuk menyusul Minato.

_**...**_

**08.00**

"Hei Yukari, katanya hari ini akan ada 3 murid baru yang pindah kemari ya?" Seorang teman Yukari menghampirinya dan menanyakan masalah itu pada Yukari.

"Begitulah, sebenarnya ada lima," Yukari hanya menghela nafas dan melihat kearah temannya, "satu dikelas II-F, dan satu lagi kelas I. Semuanya tinggal diasrama Yasogami."

"Enaknya, aku jadi ingin tinggal disana."

"Kau tidak akan tahan Yuri..." Yukari hanya menghela nafas panjang dan melihat kearah guru mereka yang sudah datang.

"Yak, sepertinya kalian sudah tahu akan ada beberapa murid yang pindah kekelas ini," Mrs. Toriumi membenahi buku yang dibawanya sambil melihat sekitarnya, "baiklah, akan ada 3 orang murid baru yang akan berada dikelas ini. Silahkan masuk..."

Secara perlahan, Souji, Chie, dan Yosuke masuk kedalam. Dengan penampilan Souji yang memakai seragam Gekoukan dengan normal, Chie memakai seragam gekkoukan dengan jaket kebangsaannya (?) yang diikat dipinggangnya, dan Yosuke yang memakai seragam Gekkoukan dengan headset yang tergantung dilehernya.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan nama kalian, dan aku akan membaca data-data kalian," Mrs. Toriumi tampak melihat map yang ada ditangannya, "aku tidak sempat membacanya karena pekerjaanku yang menumpuk (untuk bermain game)."

"Baiklah, namaku Yosuke Hanamura. Senang bertemu dengan kalian..." Yosuke terlihat tenang dan tersenyum seperti biasa, serta menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang ketombean (*digarudyne Yosuke*) maksudnya yang tidak gatal.

"Hei, dia cukup keren ya..."

"Ya, walaupun sepertinya ia setipe dengan Junpei..." Beberapa siswi sudah mulai menggosipkan Yosuke yang sedang melakukan perkenalan.

"Ah, Hanamura-san," Mrs. Toriumi membaca map yang ada ditangannya, "kau anak pemilik tempat perbelanjaan Junes cabang Inaba?"

"Sebenarnya, ayahku hanya disuruh mengaturnya saja sensei, semacam manajer..."

"Wow, sepertinya anak orang kaya..." Beberapa anak lagi-lagi menggosipkan Yosuke yang ada didepan.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya Chie Satonaka..."

"H-hallo, namaku Chie Satonaka... Senang bertemu dengan kalian..." berusaha untuk sesopan mungkin, tampak Yosuke dan Souji yang malah menggaruk lehernya merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri melihat kelakuan 'lembut' Chie.

"Wow, lumayan manis juga..."

"Sepertinya setipe dengan Yukari-chan~"

"Hei, siapa yang bilang seperti itu?" Yukari yang mendengar itu merasa kesal dan melihat kearah murid-murid yang langsung jawdrop melihat Yukari.

"Ah, Satonaka-san menguasai kungfu dan belajar karate hingga sabuk hitam..." Mrs. Toriumi terus membaca isi map itu.

"Benar sensei, aku bisa kungfu dan karate sekaligus! Hiyaaat!" Chie mencoba untuk memperagakan kungfunya yang membuat semua murid semakin jawdrop melihatnya.

"Oke, dan yang terakhir..."

"Namaku adalah Souji Seta, salam kenal..." Souji mencoba untuk seramah mungkin, yang membuatnya tanpa sadar menyebarkan pesonanya keseluruh sisi kelas (lebah ah!). Tanda hati berwarna merah muda langsung keluar dari kepala para siswi.

"Kyaaa... Keren sekali!"

"Dia mirip Akihiko-senpai...!"

"Tetapi sepertinya ia setipe dengan Minato-kun! Sifat coolnya benar-benar mi-" seorang siswi yang membandingkan Souji dan Minato langsung mendapatkan aura dingin yang tanpa ia sadari berasal dari kedua idola mereka, Souji dan Minato.

"Hm, Souji-kun ayahmu kandungmu meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang ini tinggal dengan ibumu," Mrs. Toriumi benar-benar membacakan seluruh yang ada dimap itu, "dan... Memiliki hubungan saudara dengan Arisato-san?"

Semua murid kecuali Chie, Yosuke, Yukari, Minato, dan Junpei langsung menoleh kearah Minato dan juga Souji.

"Begitulah, tetapi maaf sensei aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya sekarang," Souji hanya tertawa kecil dan menggaruk dagunya, "tidak apa-apakan?"

"Tentu saja," Mrs. Toriumi hanya tersenyum dan melihat keseluruh kelas, "baiklah, Hanamura bisa duduk dibelakang Iori, Satonaka disebelah Yukari, dan Seta-kun dibelakang Arisato."

_**...**_

"Uwaaa, akhirnya selesai juga," Yosuke meregangkan tangannya dan menguap sedikit, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke atap partner?" Yosuke memanggil Souji yang hanya menatap kearah Minato.

Chie yang melihat tingkah Souji yang aneh dengan cepat menarik kerah baju belakang Yosuke, "kau temani aku saja Yosuke, aku ingin makan steak! Katanya dikantin sekolah ini ada steak enak!"

"Hell no!"

"Aku yang traktir," kata-kata Chie langsung membuat Yosuke shock setengah idup dan mematung,

"k-kau shadow Chie kan? Benarkan? Chie tidak mungkin mau mentraktirku! Partner tolong aku, aku ditangkap shadow Chi-"

GREEEK!

Semua orang hanya sweatdrop melihat adegan penarikan paksa yang dilakukan mereka berdua. Yukari yang menyadari juga ada sifat Minato yang aneh langsung terkejut ketika melihat Junpei yang akan mengajak Minato pergi.

"Hei Mina-" dengan sukses, Junpei ditarik paksa juga oleh Yukari, dan membuat Minato dan Souji sendirian disana.

_**...**_

"Apa-apaan kau Yukari," Junpei menghentikan langkah Yukari ketika mereka keluar dari kelas, "memang aku salah kalau mengajak Minato?"

"Kau tidak lihat kalau aura disekitar mereka berdua itu berat?"

"Mereka berdua?" Junpei menginti kedalam kelas lagi dan melihat betapa beratnya aura yang ada disekeliling mereka. Ia hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya, "benar juga..."

"Aku baru pertama kali ini melihat Minato seperti ini..."

"Akupun juga pertama kali ini melihat Souji seperti ini..." Yukari menoleh kearah Chie yang juga menyadari aura berat dari mereka berdua, "sebenarnya hubungan keluarga seperti apa yang mereka miliki..."

_**...**_

Semula sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Minato memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menghadap kearah Souji. Masih dengan tatapan datar, Minato mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap mata abu-abu milik Souji.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu Souji..."

"..." Souji mencoba untuk tersenyum kepada 'kakaknya', "tidak sekarang, kakak..."

"Kau masih memikirkan perkataanku 12 tahun yang lalu?" Minato menatap Souji yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja.

"Tidak juga," Souji tertawa pahit dan menatap Minato, berusaha untuk tetap bersikap seperti biasa, "ketika ibu berpisah dengan ayah, aku negerti satu hal... Kalau kita memang bukan saudara sebenarnya, karena-"

...

"Karena kita-"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membicarakan itu dulu," Souji berdiri dan menaruh tangannya kedalam kantung celananya, "mungkin aku akan ikut lain kali saja..."

Souji mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas itu.

TRIIING

_Thou art I..._

_And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth behind thruths..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Dark Arcana..._

_**[Dark Arcana Level 1]**_

"!" Souji dan Minato mendengar suara itu dan mendapatkan gambaran sebuah kartu berwarna hitam didepan mereka yang segera menghilang begitu saja. Menoleh kearah masing-masing, tetapi hanya bisa terdiam dan berjalan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Dark Arcana...?" Souji dan Minato hanya bisa memikirkan sebuah arcana yang tidak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

_**...**_

"Yo, Minato," mendengar namanya dipanggil, Minato langsung melihat kearah suara dan menemukan Yosuke yang mengangkat tangannya dan menghampirinya, "boleh kan aku ikut pulang bersamamu?"

"Tentu saja, lagipula kita juga sama-sama pulang ke asrama bukan?" Minato hanya tersenyum dan menunggu Yosuke yang juga menghampirinya. Mereka berjalan melewati Pauloina Mall, "aku ingin ketoko kaset dulu..." Minato menunjuk kearah toko kaset yang ada disana.

"Ah, aku juga ingin mencari kaset baru," Yosuke menepuk tangannya dan berjalan memasuki tempat itu juga.

_**...**_

Mereka berdua sedang melihat-lihat kaset yang ada disana. Setelah selesai, Yosuke dan Minato berjalan keluar dengan kaset didalam kantung dimasing-masing tangan mereka.

"Hei, kalau lagu Shouji Meguro itu sudah selesai aku pinjam oke?" Yosuke menunjuk kearah kaset yang ada ditangan Minato, dan Minato hanya mengangguk,"hei Minato, aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"..." Minato terdiam sejenak lalu mendengus kecil, "kalau kau tanyakan hubunganku dengan Souji, lebih baik tidak sekarang... Yang pasti hubunganku dengannya itu sangat rumit, bahkan aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini akhirnya..."

"Yah, aku hanya khawatir karena baru kali ini aku melihat Souji bersikap seperti itu," Yosuke hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menghela nafas pendek, "biasanya ia orang yang ceria dan juga cukup diandalkan..."

"Bagaimana kalau seperti ini," Minato menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan melihat Yosuke yang menghentikan langkahnya juga, "ceritakan apapun mengenai Souji dimatamu, dan aku akan menceritakan tentangku dan Souji..."

"Tidak apa-apa?" Minato hanya mengangguk dan Yosuke hanya tersenyum saja, "aku tidak akan memaksamu, ceritakan saja perlahan dan tanpa kau suruh aku akan menceritakan semua tentang Souji padamu..."

"Ya..."

TRIIING

_Thou art I..._

_And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth behind thruths..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana..._

_**[Magician Arcana Level 1]**_

_**...**_

"Hei dude," Souji yang berjalan kearah asrama melewati jalan lain bertemu dengan Junpei yang langsung merangkul bahunya, "bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan dulu?"

"Hm? Tentu saja," Souji hanya mengangguk dan berhenti untuk berbicara dengan Junpei dulu, "dimana kita akan makan?"

"Tentu saja Ramen!"

_**...**_

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pergi ketoko ramen dan memakan ramen yang ada disana. Ketika itu, Junpei menghentikan makannya dan melihat kearah Souji.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak... Tidak kalah dengan di Inaba..." Souji masih memakan ramennya dan tidak menatap Junpei.

"Bukan, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika melihat Minato?" Kata-kata Junpei langsung menghentikan gerakan Souji dan ia menatap Junpei setelah menaruh kembali sumpitnya diatas mangkuk.

"Kau mengajakku karena ingin menanyakan ini?"

"Sebagian benar, aku juga ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat..." Junpei hanya tertawa kecil dan Souji membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Entahlah, sudah 12 tahun aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya," Souji hanya menghela nafas panjang dan tidak menatap Junpei, "aku seperti melihat orang lain ketika bertemu dengannya..."

...

Suasana menjadi hening ketika itu, Junpei yang menanyakan masalah itu malah menjadi tidak enak sendiri dengan Souji dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bercerita lebih jelas tidak apa-apa, mulai sekarang bagaimana kalau kita berteman lebih dekat," Junpei mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum lebar dan memegang sumpit miliknya, "kau tidak perlu menceritakannya kalau tidak mau."

"Aku akan menceritakannya jika sudah waktunya, tenang saja," Souji menyerup mienya kembali dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Itu yang aku harapkan darimu!" Junpei tertawa lepas sambil menepuk punggung Souji, membuatnya sedikit tersedak.

TRIIING

_Thou art I..._

_And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth behind thruths..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana..._

_**[Magician Arcana Level 1]**_

...

_'Magician arcana lagi? Bagaimana dengan Yosuke?' _Souji sedikit terkejut ketika kartu yang muncul dibenaknya menampakkan arcana magician yang juga ia dapatkan di Inaba dari Social Link Yosuke.

"Crap! Aku lupa membawa dompetku," Junpei yang sudah selesai memakan makanannya hanya menepuk pelan dahinya melihat kecerobohan yang ia lakukan, "Souji, bayari aku dulu ya? Kita berteman bukan?" dan Souji hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Junpei.

_**...**_

**00.00 (Dark Hour)**

Souji tidak ingat apapun tentang apa yang terjadi, tetapi ketika ia sadar sudah berada ditempat yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

Velvet Room...

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room," dan seperti biasa, ia bertemu dengan sang pemilik ruangan ini, Igor. Disamping kanan dan kirinya ada dua asisten yang satunya adalah Margaret dan yang lainnya adalah Elizabeth.

"Igor...?" Souji melihat kedua asisten Igor yang hanya ia kenal adalah Margareth, "siapa dia?"

"Namaku adalah Elizabeth, senang bertemu dengan anda Souji-san," Elizabeth hanya tersenyum sambil melihat Souji.

"Kenapa aku ada disini lagi, bukankah aku sudah menyelesaikan kasus di Inaba?"

"Tetapi tugasmu belum selesai," Igor menyeringai lebar seperti biasa dan menatap Souji, "kau masih menyimpan sebuah kenangan dan juga rahasia besar yang bisa mengubah takdirmu dan teman-temanmu..."

"Apakah ini berhubungan dengannya...?"

"Tentu saja anakku," Igor yang seakan-akan mengetahui apa yang dialami Souji hanya memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya saja, "bagaimanapun, kakakmu adalah tamu kami juga..."

"Apa...!"

"Benar begitu, Minato-san...?" Igor melihat kebelakang Souji, ternyata Minato berdiri disana dan melihat Souji, begitu juga dengan Souji yang langsung menatap Minato.

"Kau..."

"..." Minato hanya diam dan duduk dikursi yang ada disebelah Souji, "jadi, ini alasanmu memanggilku kemari?"

"Tentu saja Minato," Igor menatap mereka berdua bergantian. Lalu, mengibaskan tangan kanannya memunculkan dua buah kontrak yang sudah ditandatangani.

_**'Souji Seta'**_

_**'Minato Arisato'**_

"Aku mengetahui seluruh isi hati kalian semenjak kalian menandatangani perjanjian ini," Igor terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkannya, "Souji, ketika kau di Inaba kupikir takdirmu membawamu menuju keakhir dari jawaban atas hidupmu. Tetapi ternyata tidak, jalan itu hanya membawamu menuju kesatu bagian daripada takdirmu..."

"..." Souji dan Minato hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan Igor.

"Dan disini, kau bertemu dengan Minato, yang ternyata memiliki bagian daripada jalanmu menuju arti tujuan hidupmu," Igor menutup perjanjian itu dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak, "kalian berdua memiliki keterikatan atas jawaban dalam hidup kalian. Dan pada akhirnya, hubungan itu menghasilkan arcana baru, yakni dark arcana..."

Igor memunculkan kartu yang tadi muncul dihadapan mereka. Sebuah kartu yang hanya bergambarkan warna hitam dan dengan tulisan bertinta emas.

"Dark arcana, memiliki dua sisi yang akan selalu berganti hingga pada akhirnya ia akan berhenti di satu sisi, tetap di dark ataukah akan berubah menjadi kekuatan baru untuk kalian berdua," Igor menghilangkan kembali kartu tarot itu, "semua tergantung pada kalian, apakah kalian akan tetap terikat dengan masa lalu kalian, atau melupakannya dan maju kedepan..."

...

Baik Souji maupun Minato tidak mengatakan apapun kala itu. Igor menutup matanya sejenak dan melihat kearah mereka berdua lagi.

"Baiklah... Sampai bertemu kembali..."

_**To Be Continue**_

Cio : ga nyangka bakal pake Dark Arcana lagi...

Kurtz : dulu juga pake itu kan di ffic yang dah discontinue

Cio : yupz~ tapi ini beda kok :P

Kurtz : tau... Awalnya muncul aja dah beda kok...

Cio : oke~ minna! Gimana ceritanya ngebosenin? Abal? Gaje? Banyak typo? Author emang langganan yang kaya gituan T.T harap dimaklumin ya...

Kurtz : oh iya katanya mau bikin BtS?

Cio : iya, habis ini *nunjuk bawah* oke~ setelah sukses (hah?) Untuk selalu menggunakan BtS di fandom sebelah, disini gw bakal coba buat bikin BtS.

**Warning!**

**Kemungkinan BL, OOC tingkat akut, Gaje, Humor garing! Penghancuran imej karakter habis2an!**

...Behind the Scene...

Scene 1-Introduce

"Begitulah, namaku adalah Naoto Shirogane," Naoto mencoba untuk ramah dan tersenyum kearah Mitsuru, Akihiko, Junpei, dan Yukari, "dan sebelahku adalah Yosuke-senpai, yang memakai kostum beruang adalah Teddie, perempuan berambut cokelat pendek disebelahku adalah Chie-senpai dan yang ada disana adalah… Souji-senpai."

**"Dan aku adalah sadako... Hihihi..."**

All : ...

Sadako : ...

Author : ...

All : GYAAAA! *saking kagetnya langsung AOA tu hantu tapi smuanya balik mental* O_O

Sadako : *swete* untung aja gw pake tetrakarm...

All : *gubrak*

Scene 2-Why?

"Wha—" Teddie tampak terkejut dengan keputusan Mitsuru, "kenapa Teddie harus tidur sendirian?"

"Itu karena dia pengen tidur sama elu!" Mitsuru yang dengan gajenya OOC tingkat tinggi langsung nunjuk-nunjuk ke shadow kanci (kanji banci) plus algojo-algojonya (baca 2 shadow lainnya).

**"Teddie, kumerindukan bonekaku tersayang!" **Dengan tampang kaya om-om pedohile mesum yang lagi mabok, langsung menerjang Teddie yang tak sempat mengelak.

"Wha-! Sensei, tolongin Teddie! Teddie masih ga mau diambil keperawanan- eh maksudnya keperjakaannya! Apalagi sama om-om pedo gini!" Semua yang disana hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Teddie yang sudah kleper-kleper kaya ikan yang ga dikasih aer.

Author : CUT! CUT! Kenapa lw disini sih?

S.K : jadi gini loh bo~

_**Flesbek**_

"Lw bikin boneka Teddie mulu ji, jangan-jangan kangen ye sama tu beruang?" Rise yang ngeliatin Kanji (yang sebenernya shadow Kanji) lagi ngejahit boneka bentuk Teddie cuman bisa manggut-manggut liatin cara bikin tu boneka sambil niru bikin boneka bentuk Souji biar bisa dipelet.

(Souji : *merinding*)

"Iya, gw kangeeeeen banget sama tu beruang. Bulunya lembut, wangi, gendut (Teddie : WHA- Teddie ga gendut!),pipinya lembut-lembut gimana gitu!" S. Kanji yang berkata seperti itu, membuat Rise langsung menusukkan jarumnya ke dada Souji.

(Souji : WADAW! Pantes aja dada gw sakit!

Rise : gomenne Senpai :P)

"O-oh gitu ya..." Rise cman bisa sweatdrop melihat Kanji.

"Bohong!" Tiba-tiba suara yang besar yang hampir melebihi suara Squallo dari fandom sebelah dan juga Minamimoto Sho dari fandom sebelah juga membuat Rise kaget dan menjatuhkan boneka Souji ditumpukan jarum yang juga jatuh kebawah.

(Souji : Buset dah... Pantes aja gw sakit-sakit smua pas dikereta...

Rise : m-maaf senpai...)

"Kanji?" Rise melihat Kanji yang... Memakai tong untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang sepertinya telanjang itu hanya bisa terkejut dan menoleh kearah Kanji dan S. Kanji, "kenapa kau tidak memakai baju?"

"Bajuku dicuri olehnya!"

"**Oke,"** S. Kanji yang sudah ketahuan belangnya sebagai banci (*diziodyne*) maksudnya sebagai shadow langsung menatap Kanji, "**kalo lw ga mau ngaku," **nunjuk 100 boneka Teddie yang dibuat Kanji, **"gw bakal bakar ni smua boneka" **siap dengan para algojo yang akan berpose (sok) seksi buat ngeluarin jurus.

"Noooo! Gw udah bikin itu dari Teddie ikut senpai ke Yasogami ampe sekarang! Jangan dibakar!" Dengan berlinangan air mata (buaya), Kanji berlagak seakan-akan ibu yang anaknya diambil sama suaminya, "iya deh gw ngaku kalau gw kangen sama Teddie... Yang lw bilang bener, lw emang bener..." S. Kanji dah manggut-manggut n bakal ilang.

"Eits, tunggu!" Kanji ngehentiin yang bakal hilang, "sebelum lw ilang, gw pengen minta tolong, lw ke Yasogami, endus-endus aja baunya Teddie (Emang anjing?) trus gantiin gw grepe-grepe tu beruang."

**"Boleh nih bos?"**

"Iye, lw kan gw jadi sama aja rindu gw terbalaskan!"

_**Pinis fles bek *plak***_

"**Gitu deh..." **S. Kanji yang memakan waktu sampai 2 jam untuk bercerita membuat semuanya mengantuk disana. Kita lihat, didepan Kanji Teddie sudah tertidur bak boneka Barbie. Mitsuru udah manggut-manggut ga jelas bukan karena ngerti tapi ngantuk, Akihiko masih melek karena makan suplemen dari Minato ama Souji yaitu 'Yawn-B-Gone' begitu juga Souji ama Minato yang malah main Wii di TV depan, main Tra*m* C*nt*r. Yang lainnya, dah kaya Zombie dengan kantung mata yang memiliki kantung mata (lah?).

"Ya udah, mumpung Teddienya dah tidur bawa aja sono..." Yosuke yang udah suntuk karena jam tidurnya dihabisin sama ntuh makhluk tega mengorbankan teman sendiri *ceileh* buat tuh makhluk.

**"Oke bo~ eike bawa ya~" **

"Uwaaaa! Yosuke jahat, padahal biasanya elu yang meluk2 gw!"

...

Junpei seketika menghindar beberapa langkah dari Yosuke.

"Anggap semua yang tadi terjadi, tidak pernah terjadi setuju?" Semuanya mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Mitsuru dan langsung berjalan kekamar masing-masing.

Scene 3-Ask about Chapter 1

Minato : hei Teddie...

Teddie : ya sensei nii-san #bah?

Minato : bukankah di chapter 1 kau mendapatkan eksekusi dari Mitsuru-senpai, kenapa kau tidak membeku?

Teddie : karena persona Teddie absorb buat es!

Minato : *swete*

_**...**_

_**So...**_

_**Mind to Review?**_

_**:)**_

_**Special Thanks for~**_

**deeys** _(makasih ya dah bilang bagus x3)_

**Kuroi-Oneesan** _(maaf, ane tak bisa lepas dari typo #bah!)_

**Sakakura Ryusuke** _(*uhuk* buat multichap cman tiga ini kok *uhuk* dan critanya emang kaya P3, tapi ada beberapa perubahan dan tambahan :P)_

**Lucy-chii** _(iya xP lagi banyak ide persona tapi g mungkin bikin KHR versi persona *karena mar-sama dah bikin xP* maunya P3 yang dimundurin, tapi akhirnya P4 aja yang dimajuin #plak)_

**Iwanishi Nana** _(B-belum tentu incest kok #bah! Apakah kaya gini bisa memperjelas timeline? :) )_


	3. Chapter 3

"..." Souji membuka matanya, dan menemukan ia sudah berada dikamarnya lagi. Menatap kearah sebelahnya, ia bisa melihat 'kakaknya' yang masih tertidur disana. Menoleh kearah jam, tepat pukul 12 malam. Pantas saja langit tampak berwarna kuning.

_'Halo Souji-nii...'_

**Title : **Persona : Breathless

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Friendship/Family

**Main Character : **Souji Seta & Arisato Minato

**Disclaimed : **Persona punya Atlus author cman minjem cerita doing :p

**Warning : **Gaje, AU Story, OOC parah, OC

**Timeline : **(karena banyak yang bingung ane perjelas dan sedikit diganti x3 *plak*) Anggap Souji dan Yosuke pindah ke Yasogami setelah Junpei diajak masuk SEES pas pertama kali masuk ke Tartarus tanggal 21 April.

**Chapter 2, New Arcana**

23 April

**00.00 (Dark hour)**

"Kau," Souji menatap anak perempuan berambut ikal panjang yang mengenakan terusan berwarna putih itu, "bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?"

_'Haha... Aku selalu ada disampingmu, tentu saja aku bisa masuk...'_

"Selalu disampingku? Apa maksudmu..."

_'Jangan difikirkan, apakah kau bertemu kakek-kakek itu?'_

"Igor?" Anak itu hanya mengangguk, "begitulah... Tetapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Igor?"

_'Aku tidak suka dengannya...' _anak itu tampak murung dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Souji, _'sebaiknya kau menjauhinya...'_

"Apa maksudmu?"

_'Ah, waktuku sudah hampir habis! Baiklah, sampai bertemu Souji-nii!'_

"Eh, tung-!" baru saja Souji akan memanggilnya, anak itu sudah menghilang begitu saja dari hadapannya. Souji hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah jendela yang ada didekat meja belajar itu. Lagi-lagi dark hour diselimuti oleh kabut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..."

**...**

**05.00**

Akihiko yang biasanya bangun terlebih dahulu berjalan kearah lounge untuk sekedar berlari pagi. Ketika itu, ia melihat Souji yang sudah bangun dan sedang menonton TV sambil memakan camilan.

"Ah, ohaiyou senpai," Souji berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya didepan Akihiko.

"Kenapa kau sudah bangun pagi-pagi seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," Souji menatap senpainya yang hanya terkejut melihatnya saja, "senpai sendiri kenapa pagi-pagi sekali sudah bangun?"

"Oh, aku memang biasa bangun jam seperti ini," Akihiko hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "aku biasa jogging pagi-pagi seperti ini..."

"Hm..." Souji melanjutkan kegiatannya dan Akihiko hanya bisa menatapnya saja, "ada apa senpai?"

"Ini tidak benar," Souji hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melihat senpainya itu, "kau tidak seharusnya hanya diam disini dan bermalas-malasan, ayo kau ikut aku lari pagi saja!"

"E-eh!" Souji hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Akihiko yang langsung menariknya begitu saja keluar dari asrama.

**...**

**05.30**

Setelah selama setengah jam mereka berlari, akhirnya mereka berhenti di kuil dan beristirahat disana. Souji memang sudah terbiasa berlari karena pada saat di Inaba ia ikut klub basket. Tetapi, ia tidak menyangka Akihiko akan mengajaknya berlari hingga kedepan Paulownia Mall yang berjarak cukup jauh dan tanpa berhenti.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Sen...pai... Bisa kita... Istirahat?" Kata-kata itulah yang membuat mereka berakhir dikuil ini dan duduk ditaman bermain yang ada disana, "aku benar-benar lelah..."

"Kau hanya kurang latihan Souji," Akihiko yang tampak sedikit lelah tetapi tetap segar hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat keadaan sang adik kelas, "ini, tangkap!" Akihiko akan melempar minuman yang ada ditangannya, tetapi minuman itu terjatuh begitu saja.

"Senpai?" Souji melihat kearah Akihiko dengan tatapan bingung, "kau tidak bisa menggerakkan tanganmu?"

"Ah tidak, tanganku terluka karena serangan shadow ketika Minato baru tersadar kekuatannya, jadi aku sedikit susah menggerakkan tanganku," Souji berjalan dan mengambil kaleng minuman yang jatuh itu.

"Hm, oh iya senpai memangnya diasrama ada anak kecil ya?" Souji melihat kearah Akihiko.

"Anak kecil?" Souji hanya mengangguk dan menunggu jawaban Akihiko, "tidak, tidak ada anak kecil yang tinggal di asrama..."

"Hm..."

"Tetapi, Minato pernah menanyakan dengan Takeba tentang seorang anak kecil di asrama, entah sama atau tidak," Akihiko ingat Yukari pernah berkata kalau Minato pernah menanyakan tentang anak kecil, "mungkin kau bisa menanyakannya pada Minato?"

"Hn..." Souji hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi Akihiko. Akihiko yang memandangi Souji yang tampak tidak mau berbicara dengan Minato hanya menghela nafas panjang saja.

"Entah apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua," Akihiko menyerup minuman yang ada ditangannya, "tetapi, bukankah lebih baik kalau kau menceritakan masalahmu pada orang yang kau percaya? Kalau ada yang bisa kami bantu pasti akan kami bantu..."

"Senpai..." Souji hanya terkejut mendengarnya, dan hanya tersenyum kearah Akihiko.

"Makanya, mulai hari ini, kau ikut jogging denganku setiap pagi oke!" Akihiko hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Souji yang hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"K-Kuusahakan..."

_Thou art I..._

_And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth behind thruths..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Star Arcana..._

_**[Star Arcana Level 1]**_

_**...**_

**07.00**

"Ah, Ohaiyou Minato-senpai..." Naoto melihat kearah Minato yang turun dari kamarnya sendirian. Minato sendiri hanya mengangguk dan melihat kearah lounge mencari seseorang, "hm? Dimana Souji-senpai?"

"Aku juga sedang mencarinya..." Minato menatap kearah sang detektif dan berjalan mendekatinya, "bagaimana, sudah terbiasa dengan Iwatodai...?"

"Lumayan, tetapi belum terlalu terbiasa karena aku dan yang lain kan baru sampai," Naoto hanya tertawa kecil dan menaruh gelas dan piring yang baru saja dicuci, "senpai juga baru sampai di Iwatodai bukan?"

"Hn..." Minato duduk dan memakan makanan yang ada diatas meja. Naoto yang melihat Minato hanya diam dan tetap memandangi Minato, "ada apa?"

"Tidak," Naoto menggeleng dan bergerak kembali mengembalikan piring-piring itu, "cara makanmu mirip sekali dengan senpai..."

PRAK!

Mendengar sebuah piring yang sedikit dibanting, Naoto menatap kearah Minato yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan piring yang sedikit retak ditangannya.

"M-Minato-senpai...?"

"Ah, sepertinya piring ini retak," Minato menatap piring itu seakan-akan bukan dia yang membuat retak, padahal Naoto yakin mendengar Minato sedikit membanting piring itu hingga sedikit retak, "aku akan membuangnya..."

"Eh, tanganmu terluka senpai..." Naoto melihat tangan Minato yang sedikit tergores, "biar aku obati..."

"Ah, hanya tergores seperti ini," Minato menatap luka itu dengan senyuman tipis, "sebentar lagi akan sembuh..."

"Akan infeksi kalau tidak diobati," Naoto mencari kotak obat dirak atas dapur, "kalau tidak salah kulihat tadi-" Minato melihat dirak itu, piring-piring yang ada dirak itu akan jatuh kebawah menimpa Naoto, "dimana ya..."

"Shirogane, awas!"

PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!

_**...**_

**...In front of Dorm...**

"Aku lelah..." Souji yang sudah selesai diajak (dipaksa) jogging dengan Akihiko tampak seperti diserang 'spirit drain' hingga HPnya tinggal 1, "senpai tidak lelah?"

"Sudah kubilang, kau kurang latihan Souji..."

_'Bagaimana tidak lelah kalau lari hingga 1 jam non-stop...'_ Souji hanya sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata Akihiko, "oh iya-"

PRANG! PRANG! PRANG!

"Suara apa itu," Souji mendengar suara benda pecah dari dorm, "sepertinya dari dalam dorm?" dengan segera Akihiko dan Souji membuka pintu menuju kedalam asrama.

"Ada apa ini?" Akihiko membuka dan melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan dan membuat orang salah paham, Minato memeluk Naoto, "Minato?"

"Ada apa senpai?" Souji yang berada dibelakang Akihiko hanya bisa bingung menatap Akihiko yang terdiam. Ketika ia melihat posisi Minato dan Naoto, ia hanya diam dan shock seketika, "ANIKI!"

"S-senpai," Naoto langsung melepaskan pelukan Minato dan menatap Souji. Minato menatap kearah Minato dan hanya diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..."

"..." Minato hanya diam dan menatap Souji, "tidak ada..."

...

Souji hanya bisa diam dan berjalan cepat kearah lantai dua. Minato hanya diam dan tidak menatap Souji.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Yosuke, Teddie, Chie, Junpei, dan Yukari tampak baru muncul mendengar teriakan Souji. Tetapi, Souji yang berpapasan dengan mereka hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan lewat begitu saja, "Souji? Hei, ada apa denganmu? Souji!"

BLAM!

_**...**_

Souji hanya diam dikamarnya dan menahan pintu kamar mereka. Hanya bisa menatap kebawah, ia memegangi dadanya dan nafasnya sedikit memburu.

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas..." Souji terduduk dan mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya agar menjadi normal.

_**...**_

**08.30**

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa...?" Akihiko yang berjalan kesekolah bersama dengan Souji hanya cemas melihat keadaan Souji tadi pagi.

"Aku tidak apa, hanya sedikit emosi saja," Souji hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "maaf ya senpai, malah membuat ribut pagi-pagi..."

"Tidak apa-apa," Akihiko hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kembali kearah sekolah. Sementara Yosuke, Chie, Naoto, Junpei dan Minato berjalan bersama-sama.

"Waaah, mereka benar-benar seperti saudara kembar..."

"Sedangkan Minato-san mirip sekali dengannya..." seorang murid lain malah membicarakan Minato yang berjalan didekat Naoto, "tetapi katanya Seta-san adalah saudara Minato-san..."

"Benarkah?" murid-murid membicarakan masalah Souji dan Minato secara diam-diam walaupun sebenarnya mereka mendengarnya.

"Haaah, darimana mereka tahu tentang itu?" Yosuke yang juga mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas panjang dan melihat kearah Souji yang berjalan bersama Akihiko.

"Yosuke, selamat pagi!"

"Oh, pagi Teddie..." Yosuke menyapa Teddie yang tampak memakai seragam Gekoukkan itu. "Hm? Teddie! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Loh, Teddie kan sekolah disini Yosuke-senpai," Naoto yang ternyata sudah tahu tentang Teddie karena ia satu kelas dengannya hanya sweatdrop melihat Yosuke yang terkejut melihat beruang itu.

"Hei Lady~ kau mau berjalan bersama Teddie?"

"Hahaha... Kau lucu Teddie-kun..." Beberapa siswi sepertinya tertarik dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan dan juga wajah manis yang dimiliki Teddie, "baiklah ayo kita kedalam sama-sama!"

"..." semuanya hanya terdiam dan sweatdrop melihat Teddie dan semua murid itu, "apa-apaan beruang itu?"

_**...**_

**14.00**

"Kau mau ikut klub apa Souji?" Yosuke melihat sahabatnya itu dan Souji hanya hanya diam dan berfikir sambil melihat kertas untuk klub.

"Tidak ada basket ya..."

"Hei ayolah, kita coba yang lainnya, jangan hanya basket," Yosuke hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "bagaimana kalau Kendo saja?"

"Boleh juga..."

_**...**_

"Ah, kalau tidak salah kau Souji-san bukan?" Salah seorang guru laki-laki tampak menghampiri Souji dan Yosuke ketika mereka tiba diruangan klub, "Selamat datang di klub Kendo..."

"Hn," Souji menghela nafas dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Namaku Yosuke, aku juga ingin masuk klub," Yosuke mendaftarkan namanya sedangkan Souji berjalan melihat-lihat aula itu dan anak-anak yang sedang berlatih.

"Ippon, Arisato-san!"

"Huh?" Souji langsung menoleh ketika nama itu terdengar. Ia melihat kesalah satu anggota yang baru melepaskan topengnya dan menemukan Minato yang hanya menatapnya dengan datar saja, "kau disini?"

"Tentu saja, aku anggota klub..."

"..." Souji berbalik dan akan keluar dari klub, "aku tidak jadi ikut klub Yosuke, tidak klub ini..."

"He? Kenapa, kendo kan menarik!"

"Kenapa, kau takut karena tidak bisa mengalahkanku?" Souji yang sedang berjalan langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar itu, "maaf ya kalau kau selalu kalah denganku..."

"Apa kau bilang?" Souji melihat Minato yang menatapnya dengan senyuman meremehkan. Dengan segera melepaskan dasi dan melonggarkan kerahnya, Souji dengan tiga urat nadi di pipi dan aura panas langsung tersenyum penuh arti, "aku ingin minta baju Kendo, biarkan aku melawannya..."

"E-eh tapi-"

"Biarkan saja," seorang anggota kendo berambut hitam hanya tersenyum dan membawakan Souji baju Kendo dan segera memberikannya, "ini bajumu..."

"Terima kasih..." Souji memakai baju itu, dan berjalan ketengah tempat latihan. Menatap Minato yang sudah siap ditempatnya.

_**...**_

**14.30**

Setelah beberapa saat bertarung, Souji yang memang tidak terbiasa bermain kendo tidak bisa mengalahkan Minato. Ia kalah 1 point darinya saat-saat terakhir pertandingan.

"Ippon! Pemenangnya adalah Minato-san!"

"Tch," Souji hanya bisa melepaskan topengnya dengan kesal dan melihat Minato, "aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu suatu hari nanti..."

"Kalau begitu, coba saja..."

"Wow kalian berdua hebat sekali!" Anggota klub kendo yang memberikan seragam pada Souji menghampiri mereka seolah-olah tidak perduli dengan aura dingin yang menerjang diantara mereka, "kau akan ikut klub ini kan Seta-san?"

"Hm? Sebenarnya tidak ja-"

"Kau bisa mengalahkannya kapanpun jika kau ikut," anak itu bagaikan memberi minyak dalam api, membuat Souji tersenyum penuh arti mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut klub ini!"

"Itu baru semangat..." anak itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat Souji yang langsung bersemangat melihatnya, "namaku adalah Kazushi Miyamoto, kau Souji dan Minato bukan? Aku sudah dengar banyak hal tentang kalian, bisa dibilang aku tertarik dengan hubungan kalian berdua..." Kaz bisa melihat tatapan mereka berdua yang seakan-akan bisa membunuh seseorang.

"Maksudku bukan aneh, aku tertarik dengan persaingan kalian berdua," Kaz hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tatapan mata mereka berdua, "aku jadi ingin tahu banyak tentang kalian berdua, kuharap kita bisa berteman baik..."

TRIIING...

_Thou art I..._

_And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the truth behind thruths..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Chariot Arcana..._

_**[Chariot Arcana Level 1]**_

"!" Souji dan Minato hanya bisa saling berpandangan ketika baik Souji maupun Minato sepertinya mengaktifkan social link dari Chariot pada orang yang sama.

_**...**_

**20.00**

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke Tartarus?" Junpei melihat kearah yang lainnya ketika mereka semua sudah berkumpul di asrama.

"Benar juga, sudah lama kita tidak pergi kesana bukan," Mitsuru mengiyakan usul Junpei, "lagipula kita juga berlu berlatih bukan?"

"Tartarus?" Yosuke hanya bingung mendengar nama tempat itu.

"Itu adalah tempat dimana para shadow berkumpul, biasanya disana kami berlatih sekaligus untuk menaikkan tingkatan labirin disana..." Akihiko duduk disebelah Junpei dan melihat Yosuke.

"Jadi, sama seperti Mayonaka TV ya?" Chie hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "bagaimana Souji?"

"Aku terserah," Souji hanya bisa diam membaca buku yang ada ditangan sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bersiap-siap?"

"Baiklah," Minato membuka headset yang terpasang ditelinganya, dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

_**...**_

**Gekkoukan High School**

**23.55**

"Ano... Kenapa kita malah kembali ke sekolah...?" Yosuke yang tampak sedikit (sangat) bingung karena mereka malah kembali ke Gekkouka hanya menatap Mitsuru yang menyilangkan tangannya tersenyum sambil menutup matanya.

"Sebentar lagi..."

**23.56**

**.**

**23.57**

**.**

**23.58**

**.**

**23.59**

**.**

**24.00**

**Tartarus**

**00.00 (Dark Hour)**

Seperti yang biasa terjadi, gedung Gekkoukan berubah menjadi Tartarus yang menjulang tinggi menggantikan gedung sekolah itu. Semua anggota IT yang tidak pernah melihat itu hanya bisa terkejut dan terdiam melihatnya.

"Whoaaaa, kenapa bisa berubah seperti ini!"

"Gekkoukan akan berubah menjadi Tartarus ketika Dark Hour terjadi," Mitsuru menatap kearah Tartarus dan hanya bisa diam melihatnya, "tetapi aku tidak pernah melihat Tartarus yang ditutupi oleh kabut seperti ini..."

"Kalau itu serahkan pada Teddie!" Teddie yang sebelumnya seakan tak dianggap (kasihan amat) langsung mengeluarkan kacamata yang biasa dipakai di Mayonaka.

"Kacamata?"

"Begitulah, biasanya kami memakai kacamata untuk melihat dalam Mayonaka TV yang penuh dengan kabut," Chie memakai kacamata yang dibawa Souji setelah sebelumnya ia menitipkannya pada Souji, "huh? Kenapa tetap berkabut Teddie?"

"Benar, walaupun menghilang sedikit tetapi tetap saja masih tidak jelas," Yosuke yang memasang kacamatanya dan hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya, "bagaimana denganmu Partner?" Souji hanya mengangguk saja.

"Tentu saja, aku baru memodifikasinya karena kabut ini lebih pekat daripada di Inaba!" Teddie memberikan satu per satu Yosuke, Souji, Chie, dan Naoto kacamata yang mirip dengan yang mereka punya, "dan ini untuk kakak sensei dan juga yang lainnya!" Satu per satu ia memberikan kacamata yang... Memakai 'pelindung hidung' dan jumlahnya bertambah.

"Uh..." Yosuke dan anggota I.T. hanya sweatdrop melihat Teddie, "kau masih suka mengeluarkan itu?"

"Apa hanya perasaanku atau kacamata milik kami berbeda dengan mereka?"

"Hanya perasaan kalian," Yosuke yang juga ingin iseng dengan mereka hanya tertawa garing sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "ayo pakai saja!"

"Baiklah..."

Dengan perlahan, mereka menggunakan kacamata itu. Dari Minato, Akihiko, Yukari, Junpei, dan Mitsuru.

"Hmph..." Souji hanya bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat saudaranya itu memakai kacamata dari Teddie.

"Ahahahaha!" Souji dan yang lainnya langsung tertawa melihat kearah mereka semua.

"Karena itu bisa membuat kalian semua tertawa, aku juga memodif kacamata itu," Teddie hanya tersenyum melihat semua anggota SEES memakai itu, "berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kacamata itu bisa digunakan, jadi kalau ada yang mau memakainya boleh kok..."

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Teddie..." Souji hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat mereka semua.

"Kau senang sekali mengerjai kami beruang sialan..." Junpei sudah memegang pedangnya, dan dibelakangnya Akihiko sudah siap dengan sarung tinjunya, Yukari dengan panahnya, dan Mitsuru dengan pedang tipisnya siap meng-All out Attack Teddie.

"..." Minato yang hanya diam masih dengan kacamata itu. Bukan diam karena marah atau kesal dengan kacamata itu tetapi melihat Souji yang tidak pernah ia lihat tertawa seperti itu.

Souji yang menyadari Minato menatapnya langsung berhenti tertawa karena itu, "sampai kapan kau mau terdiam dengan kacamata bodoh itu?"

"Hn..." Minato menutup matanya dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Menggantinya dengan kacamata yang diberikan oleh Teddie.

Semua anggota SEES langsung terkejut melihat semua tempat menjadi sangat jelas setelah memakai itu.

"Benar-benar mengejutkan!"

"Bagaimana bisa kacamata ini?" Akihiko juga tidak kalah terkejut melihat apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kacamata itu memang digunakan untuk melihat dikabut Inaba, sama seperti kabut ini," Teddie menjelaskan kegunaan kacamata itu pada semua anggota SEES disana.

Sementara Souji, ia berjalan-jalan disekitar tartarus. Mencoba untuk melihat semua yang ada disana, termasuk sebuah pohon yang ada didepan Tartarus. Pohon sakura yang tertiup oleh angin malam dark hour itu.

'..._Ji... Sou...mana...u...'_

_'...ku...sini...ki...'_

_'...Souji...Souji...'_

_"_Souji!" Yosuke lagi-lagi menemukan Souji yang hanya melamun didepan pohon itu dengan wajah pucat dan keringat dingin, "lagi-lagi kau melamun, kau tidak apa?"

"Ya, aku tidak apa-" Souji melihat Minato yang juga menatapnya dan memalingkan wajahnya begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja sebelum dark hour selesai?" Mitsuru menginterupsikan itu dan semuanya hanya mengangguk.

_**...**_

**Tartarus**

**00.00 (Dark Hour)**

"Whoaaa..." Yosuke melihat semua sisi Tartarus, dan mengelilinginya. Sebuah tangga menuju keatas dan juga benda hijau yang merupakan teleportasi juga tampak. Dan untuk Souji dan Minato, ditambah dengan velvet room.

"..." Souji hanya bisa diam melihat velvet room itu.

"Kau tidak terkejut dengan semua itu?" Minato yang menemui Souji langsung melihat kearah velvet room itu.

"Untuk apa," Souji yang menatap Minato sejenak sebelum menoleh kearah lain itu mencoba untuk tidak melihat Minato, "Mayonakapun sama saja dengan ini, tidak ada yang perlu dikagetkan..."

"Wow Souji, lihat ini!" Yosuke dan yang lainnya kecuali Naoto tampak terkejut dan juga seperti orang kampung #plak tampak melihat-lihat disana. Souji hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Yosuke.

"Sepertinya teman-temanmu tidak seperti itu..."

"Baiklah, aku akan membagi 2 kelompok," Mitsuru melihat mereka semua dan mencoba untuk memikirkan pembagian kelompoknya.

"Ah, biar Teddie disini untuk mempelajari tempat ini!" Teddie melambaikan tangannya keatas.

"Kau bukan support kan?"

"Ah, dia bisa menjadi support dan juga battler Mitsuru-senpai..." Naoto menjelaskan tugas Teddie pada Mitsuru.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kelompok pertama Minato, Yukari, dan Junpei, lalu kelompok kedua Souji, Yosuke, Chie, dan Naoto..."

_**...**_

-Thebel-

"..." Semua kelompok menatap kearah sekitar mereka. Sebuah labirin biasa dengan lantai berwarna hitam putih kotak-kotak.

"Hanya labirin biasa," Yosuke melihat kesekitarnya begitu juga dengan Souji dan yang lainnya.

Souji mencoba melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan tidak ada shadow disekitar mereka.

_'Tunggu, ada yang aneh dengan labirin i-'_

"Uwaaaa!" Souji yang berjalan sendiri ditempat itu tiba-tiba terjatuh kedalam lubang yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja.

"Souji/senpai!" Yosuke, Chie, dan Naoto terkejut melihat pemandangan itu dan akan berlari menuju kelubang itu. Tetapi sepertinya lubang itu tertutup lagi.

_'Tunggu, jangan bergerak sembarangan! Lubang itu tidak hanya ada sa-'_

"Minato!" Junpei terkejut melihat Minato yang tiba-tiba berlari dan mencari lubang yang ada disana.

_'Minato! Ada lubang didekatmu, jangan kesana sebelum aku memeriksanya!'_

"Awas Minato!" Yosuke yang berada paling dekat dengan Minato langsung mendorongnya sebelum lubang yang muncul didekatnya menjatuhkannya seperti Souji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Yosuke menahan tubuh Minato dan menatapnya, "kau bisa jatuh jika tadi berlari tanpa pengarahan!"

"...rus..." Yosuke terkejut melihat Minato yang tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, "aku harus...menolongnya..."

"Minato?"

"Minggir! Aku harus menolong Souji!" Minato langsung bangkit dan sedikit mendorong Yosuke hingga melepaskan pegangannya.

"Minato, apa-apaan kau?"

"Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya sendirian, aku tidak akan membiarkannya dalam bahaya!"

_**To Be Continue**_

Cio : prasaan bersambungnya kaga tepat ya...

Kurtz : iya sensei...

Cio : eh iya OwO;; dan didialog terakhir mulai kelihatan rasa kasih sayang Minato buat Souji~

Minato : Kasih sayang apaan! OOC banget tau!

Cio : eh ada Minato-chan~

Minato : *merinding* jangan pakai embel2 itu geblek!

Cio : heh jangan ngomong kasar! BtS tidak muncul di chap. Ini...

Kurtz : soalnya sensei g ada ide masukin BtS yang mana :P

Cio : diem!

_**...**_

_**So...**_

_**Mind to Review?**_

_**:)**_

_**Special Thanks for~**_

_**All reviewer~!**_


End file.
